Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 8 \\ 9 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 9 \\ 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$